Ablaze
by DeanneYunFarron
Summary: Two years have passed. Relative peace had settled over the kingdom. That is, until Anna is kidnapped by a dangerous cult that wishes to sacrifice her unborn child to rule over all. A mysterious woman, who wields the power of fire, pledges her help to get Anna back, as well as to take revenge on the cult that nearly killed her. But is she really who she seems?
1. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or the characters, or any of that blah blah blah**

**Rating: T (it may change later. Seeing as it's rather early in the writing process, a lot of things may change)**

**Pairings: Anna/Kristoff; Elsa/Fem!O.C. (don't like it? TOUGH.)**

**Author's Note: *sigh* WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE? You know, I'm not sure why I'm starting a new story right now. Maybe it's because writer's block seems to be hitting me like a brick to the face at the most inopportune moments. Maybe it's because I recently saw Frozen and fell in love with it like no other Disney movie ever made (except The Lion King 'cause The Lion King is the shit). Maybe it's because I had a dream last night about Frozen and it struck me with the inspiration for this story. Maybe it's because I have an awkward lady-crush on Elsa 'cause she's just SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL, 'specially after she sings 'Let It Go' and dons her new look (I mean…*drool*). Yes, it's kind of weird, even for me, to admit that I found her character hella attractive but you know, it could be worse. And besides, the quirky writer types are always the more…interesting ones. And the other thing is, I'm nearly positive that the animators make them look all attractive ON PURPOSE. Just to fuck with our heads…nah, that probably isn't it. Or maybe it is, I don't know, I'm not in that occupation. But anyway, why I don't I just get started on this before the ideas run away from me, like they always try to.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Taken**

* * *

Two years had passed. Relative peace had fallen over the kingdom of Arendelle, and Anna couldn't be happier with it. She and Kristoff were married and expecting their first child within a few months, Olaf had finally witnessed his first (and second) summer, Hans was back in the Southern Isles, imprisoned for his treachery, Sven was…Sven, and everyone was happy again.

However, there were still worries that ate away at her while the land was cloaked in darkness and she was wrapped up in the tight embrace of the man she loved.

The biggest of those worries was her sister, Elsa. The infamous 'Snow Queen', while beloved by her people, still seemed…sad. Anna could see it plain as the snow that coated the ground during the winters but Elsa never spoke of it. Anna wanted to help her, wanted to be there for her older sister in her time of need, but it seemed, at least for now, that Elsa preferred to keep it all hidden away. Unfortunately, there was little Anna could do but wait.

Her other worry was one she herself could tell no one else. For the past month or so, she'd been having nightmares. Nightmares of hooded, robed figures, scorching flames, a wailing infant (who she had come to believe was hers and Kristoff's), clashing swords, a demonic voice, and more. The scariest part for her, however, was a pair of blazing amber eyes that would always flash in the darkness that followed the end of the nightmare and was prior to her waking up.

When she'd first had this nightmare, she'd snapped awake, screaming. As her husband slowly coaxed her back to reality and asked her what the nightmare was about, she brushed it off as nothing and had fallen back into a blissful, while slightly restless, sleep. The next day, she donned her normal smile and went about her duties. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that the nightmare the night before was something significant. This feeling grew stronger when she had the same nightmare that night, and the night after, and the night after.

It was beginning to become something she could no longer ignore. It had come to the point that she was having 'waking nightmares'; a crying infant in the square or the sound of swords clanging off each other as the royal army trained new recruits would pull her back to the horrors that plagued her every night.

She didn't know what any of it meant. But she had a feeling she would find out soon.

Thinking back to her sister, she turned the next page of her book and sighed. She truly did worry greatly for Elsa sometimes.

In the two years that had passed, and once the people realized what Anna had known all along, Elsa had caught the attention of several worthy suitors, all vying for her hand in marriage. While Anna could understand Elsa's hesitance, given what happened with Hans, many of the suitors had proven themselves time and time again to simply be infatuated with her sister, with no ulterior motive.

However, Elsa had turned each and every one of them down. It boggled Anna's mind sometimes. Of course, she was married and she loved Kristoff with every fiber of her being, but a few of Elsa's suitors were worth drooling over. Had she not been in love with someone…

"Sweetheart, are you still reading that book?"

The voice of her husband floated through the open doorway a few moments before the source walked over the threshold. "Anna, you should get out, get some sun. You've been in here all day."

True, Anna had not stepped outside today and it was the late afternoon. However, she just had a feeling that she shouldn't. Not today.

"Anna?" Kristoff tried again, frowning as his calls for his wife were met with silence. "Anna!"

She was startled out of her musings. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Kristoff. My mind was somewhere else."

"Clearly." He walked over to the armchair and kneeled in front of her. Placing a soft hand on her stomach, he smiled. "How is our child?"

She beamed. "I felt a kick."

"What? Oh my gosh, ar-are you sure?"

She nodded happily. "Yes."

"That's great news!" He grasped her hands and kissed them. "You have no idea how excited I am to be a father."

"I think I may have an idea," she giggled.

Kristoff lowered their intertwined hands. "Please, Anna, come outside? You, and the baby, need some sunlight. It isn't good to be holed up like this."

She looked down, hesitant. Was now the right time to tell him?

Kristoff picked up on his wife's hesitance and squeezed her hands so she reconnected their eyes. "Sweetheart, what it is? You can tell me."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "You have to promise you won't think I'm crazy or anything."

"I already think you're crazy," he teased. When she shot him a half-hearted glare, he grinned. "I love you?"

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Kristoff."

He grew solemn. "I'm sorry. Now, please, tell me what's bothering you."

When she finished explaining the nightmare, his look of disbelief worried her. "Kristoff…"

"I…don't know what to say," he finally said.

"Imagine how I feel," Anna muttered, frowning at the floor. When she looked back up at her husband, he was smiling at her.

"Why don't we just go outside and enjoy the sunlight?"

Despite her obvious hesitance, she nodded. What could be the harm?

* * *

The sun was shining brightly today, Anna thought as she squinted up at it. Add the way the rays of light bounced off the icier parts of the kingdom and made it sparkle, and it truly looked like something of a fantasy.

"Hi, Anna! Hi, Kristoff!"

The perky voice of one of her closest friends pulled Anna from her musings yet again. "Olaf! How are you?"

The little snowman bounced once in his animation. "I'm great! Another summer is here and I'm so excited!"

She laughed softly. "Of course you are. Are the summers everything you dreamed of?"

"Oh no! They're _more _than that! My dreams could never have anticipated all of this!" he gushed, spreading his stick arms out to indicate everything.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Olaf."

His smile drooped a little. "Are _you _happy, Anna?"

She coughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you look kinda sad. Is something bothering you?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head quickly. "No, I'm alright, Olaf."

Her husband placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed lightly. "She's been inside all day, Olaf."

"Oh!" He immediately perked up. "You just haven't gotten used to the light yet!"

She nodded. "Yes, that's it." Of course, it was far from that but she couldn't damper the snowman's mood.

"So you'll be happy again in no time! Ooh, where's Elsa? I haven't seen her today," he rambled.

"I believe she's in the castle, working, like always," Anna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's no fun! She should be out here with us!"

"Good luck trying to convince her, Olaf."

"I can do it! Stay here, I'll be right back!" The little snowman hopped off in the direction of the castle.

Kristoff watched him go, chuckling. "That Olaf, such an optimist." When he turned back to his wife, he stopped chuckling. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna continued looking toward the sky with a frown. "I…I don't know, Kristoff. I can't shake the feeling something bad is about to happen…"

"Oh, don't say that. Everything is-."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when he was thrown backward by the force of a large fireball striking the ground between the two of them.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried. She tried to rush to her husband's aid but a swirling inferno of flames kept her right where she was.

Kristoff, dazed, was able to clamber to his feet and spotted the woman he loved, trapped. "Anna!" He rushed over but another fireball was headed in his direction. He ducked just in time and the attack flew past him and collided with a few houses, setting them ablaze.

When he turned back around, he was just able to glimpse several hooded figures within the tornado of fire before they and his wife disappeared, the flames dissipating into wisps and eventually disappearing altogether.

"No, Anna!"

He'd been useless, utterly useless! His wife had been kidnapped in front of his very eyes and he'd done nothing!

"Kristoff! What's happened?"

He looked up to see Elsa rushing toward him, Olaf and Sven at her heels. Noticing the houses on fire, she immediately put them out with her powers before coming to his side. "What happened here?"

"They took her," he whispered.

"What? 'They'? Who did they take?"

"These hooded figures…they took Anna."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Elsa. I couldn't do anything. They had…they summoned fire."

"Summoned fire?"

"Yes, like your power to summon ice and snow."

"We have to find her! Do you know where they went?" she asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't. I don't even know who they were."

"Damn…why don't you go back to the castle, Kristoff? Let me address the people quickly and then we can speak at the castle."

"Alright. And, I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

The Queen placed a soft hand on his broad shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Kristoff."

He nodded slowly and began making his way back to the castle.

* * *

Once she returned, Elsa called a meeting of her most trusted and wise advisors to discuss what had happened in the square and what they were going to do next.

Kristoff relayed everything he could remember. "-appeared and they all just…vanished."

One of the wisest of her council, Kai, was stroking his chin thoughtfully. Elsa took notice and spoke up. "Kai, have you thought of something?"

He nodded slowly, still trying to sort out his thoughts. "From what I've heard, Your Majesty, it sounds like Anna was kidnapped by a cult."

"A _cult_?" Elsa nearly screamed. As if they hadn't had enough to deal with…

"Yes, a very old and very dangerous cult. They are practically legends; very few people have ever encountered them and even fewer have lived to tell about it."

Kristoff banged his head on the table. "Damn it!"

"However, there may be someone who can help us. More so than any of us here."

"Who?" Elsa demanded.

"She's a woman that came here not very long ago. According to the townspeople, she's very knowledgeable. She may be our best chance at finding Anna."

"Where does she live?"

After showing her on the map of Arendelle, Kai gently took Elsa's hands in his own. "Please be very careful, Your Majesty. "This woman is an unknown. She could very well be one of them sent here to spy on us."

"I will be alright, Kai. Thank you for your concern."

"Of course. Good luck."

Elsa, with Kristoff at her side, left the castle to find the mysterious woman. Apparently, she lived up in the mountains behind Arendelle but often came to town to trade.

They were able to reach the home with little trouble. The sun was just beginning to set when Elsa knocked on the wooden front door.

"Hold on a moment, please!"

Footsteps grew louder and louder as the person approached the door. When it was pulled open, a cloaked figure filled up the doorway. "Well, well, the Queen and Prince of Arendelle, on my doorstep?"

The tone of voice caused Elsa to frown. "You know why we're here."

The figure nodded. "Aye. Please, come in." She backed up to let them inside. "Oh, but please leave your boots outside, I just cleaned the floor."

Both did as she asked and stepped inside. "Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

Elsa shook her head. "No thank you." Kristoff mirrored her actions. "I'm alright."

"Suit yourselves. If you don't mind, I'm going to pour myself a cup."

The woman busied herself around the kitchen and Elsa took the time to observe the house. It was relatively simple, with a kitchen, living area and separate room she could only assume was a bedroom. The one thing that drew her attention, however, was the weapons rack next to the bedroom. A large sword, a few daggers, a woodcutting axe, and a bow, along with a quiver of arrows, were neatly secured.

"A fan of weapons?" she asked.

The woman snorted. "I guess you could say that. I also just like being able to defend myself." She finished fixing her tea and sat down across the table from the other two. "So…what can I do for you?"

Elsa sighed. "You already know. And could you please remove your hood? It makes me uncomfortable."

She laughed. "Oh, and we can't have that, can we? Very well." She pulled off the hood of her brown cloak. Elsa sucked in a quick breath of surprise.

The woman had the most intriguing eyes. They were amber but in the light of the fire, they burned like a liquid gold.

She heard Kristoff snarl under his breath and looked at him inquisitively. He was glaring daggers at the other woman. Elsa had never seen him so angry. "What is it, Kristoff?"

"Amber eyes…" he muttered, seemingly not hearing her.

The woman regarded the man calmly, unperturbed. "Have we met, _Kristoff_?"

He shook his head forcefully. "No, I would remember if I'd met you."

"Well, since we don't know each other, would you mind not glaring at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable," she replied with a quick glance and smirk toward Elsa.

Kristoff opened his mouth to reply but Elsa cut him off. "Stop playing games with us. You know why we're here, so start talking."

"Such hostility…did your servants burn your dinner?" she asked mockingly.

Tendrils of icy cold began racing up her arms and she took a deep breath, bringing her emotions back under control. "No. But my sister was kidnapped by them. And I don't take to it kindly when someone tries to hurt my family."

The woman's demeanor changed completely. A large scowl made its way onto her face. "Damn it. I didn't think they'd actually be crazy enough to do it…"

"Do what?" Elsa pressed.

The woman looked up. "I'm assuming you know who those people were, yes?"

Elsa shook her head. "All we know is that they were possibly part of a very old and dangerous cult."

"That's correct. The cult that took her…well, I'm assuming that you actually do know about their…affinity for fire."

Kristoff nodded, frowning. "I witnessed it firsthand."

"I apologize. Had I been more cautious and took the threat more seriously, they may never have succeeded. Granted, what they were planning to do was-."

Elsa held up a hand. "Wait. How would you know what they were planning to do?"

The woman sighed. "…because I used to be one of them."

Kristoff jumped out of his chair. "Kai was right! You were sent here to spy on us!"

"No, quite the contrary. I came here, of my own accord, to keep watch."

"What do you mean?" Elsa inquired, after settling Kristoff back into his seat with a stern look.

"Well, I was barely able to escape from them with my life. They don't treat traitors kindly. Once you're in, you don't get out. At least, not until me. Anyway, I came here because they spoke of targeting Princess Anna. I didn't think they were serious but I was very wrong."

"So, you're saying that you could have stopped this?"

The woman frowned at Elsa's accusatory tone. "When you hear what they had planned, we'll see if you'd have taken it seriously."

"Very well. Please explain."

"This cult is planning on trying to rule over all kingdoms."

"And how do they plan to do that?"

"Through a sacrifice of a pure soul."

"My wife?" Kristoff exclaimed.

The woman shook her head. "No…your unborn child."

Elsa and Kristoff traded worried glances. "How are we supposed to stop it?"

"I wouldn't know. That sort of information isn't offered up to just anyone. I would assume, however, that you just have to rescue Anna before the sacrifice takes place."

"We don't even know where they took her," Elsa said.

"Ah, if only you had someone who knew where they made their home and was willing to help," she said, placing a hand over her chest in dramatic flair.

"Why would you help us?" Kristoff asked.

"Because I didn't take them seriously and that's why Anna got kidnapped. And I'll also get to make them answer for nearly killing me."

"I appreciate this," Elsa said seriously.

The woman shrugged. "When a queen asks you nicely to do something for her, it's smart to just do it. I don't want to be thrown in some dungeon for disobeying royalty or something."

Elsa allowed a small smile to grace her face. "I'll admit, I had thought of that."

"Ha! I like your attitude. This promises to be fun." The woman stood up and put out the fire…by simply waving her hand.

Elsa stood. "You…you have control over fire?"

The woman looked back with a smirk. "Of course. Only those that can are allowed to join the cult."

"That's rather exclusive," Kristoff said.

"Well, if you're planning to rule the world, wouldn't it be smarter to limit the amount of people you'd have to share the power with?"

The large man stroked his chin. "Hmmm…I see your point."

The woman nodded and looked back at Elsa. "Have you two prepared for this journey?"

Elsa lifted a delicate eyebrow. "How long will it take?"

"A couple of weeks, at least."

"That long? By that time, Anna could be…"

"Relax, Your Majesty. The child is not due until when?"

"The end of summer," Kristoff answered.

"And that's farther away than two weeks. We have time. But it would be best to leave right away, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right. Kristoff, we should head back." Elsa turned to the other woman. "Are you prepared?"

"Not yet, but by the time the sun sets, I'll be waiting in front of your castle."

Elsa nodded. "Very well." She beckoned Kristoff and the pair made their way to the front door. Thinking of something, she glanced back. "What's your name?"

The woman grinned. "Call me Lena."

* * *

**A/N: You know, in the process of writing this, I feel like shit just got…I don't know. Jumbled, confusing, or maybe that's just me. Oh well. I'll leave it up to you lovelies to read and review and let me know if it was just me being crazy or if I legitimately f-ed up this first chapter. HAHAHA.**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


	2. Bonds

**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing of Frozen. Sad face.**

**Pairings: Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Fem!O.C.**

**Rating: T (language and violence)**

**Author's Note: Howdy do! How's everyone doing this fine Wednesday morning? I mean, it's probably not Wednesday morning anymore but the point remains the same! Anywho, I just finished watching Frozen for the fourth time and that has inspired me to buckle down and write the next chapter! I wasn't planning on updating for at least a few days but…eh, might as well. I'm having quite a bit of fun with the plot bunnies for this bad girl so I figure, let the people enjoy them too. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bonds**

* * *

"Go with her? Queen Elsa, are you sure that's the best option?"

"As of right now, it is, at least that I can see. She claims to know where these people are. I will place my trust in her, for now."

"But, Queen Elsa…"

"Kai," she gently interrupted him. "I appreciate your concern, really, but I will be fine. I have Kristoff and Sven to protect me."

At Kai's raised eyebrow, she giggled lightly. "I know. But they are family too. Have faith."

Kai's shoulders slumped in defeat. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He furrowed his eyebrows suddenly. "Wait, my Queen, who will rule Arendelle in your absence?"

Elsa smiled. "I am leaving that up to you, Kai. You and Gerda know these people best. I trust you, all of you, to keep this kingdom safe and prosperous until I return."

He bowed. "Of-of course, Your Majesty! I will uphold the law of the land to my utmost ability!"

The queen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright, Kai."

"Yes, my Queen." He quickly embraced her, letting go mere seconds after initiating. "Please, be safe. This kingdom needs you."

She nodded. "You will see me again in no time." With a final smile, she turned on her heel and left her chambers.

The rest of the servants had lined up in the main hall to bid farewell. There were many more of them now. Once the gates were reopened and Elsa's powers revealed and accepted (for the most part), the queen decided a larger staff was necessary, to take some of the pressures of the loyal staff that had been allowed to remain during her many years of isolation.

She smiled and nodded at some, shook the hands of others, and received hugs from the ones she knew the best.

Gerda was last, and pulled the queen in for a crushing embrace that left Elsa slightly out of breath. "Please be careful, my Queen."

"I will, Gerda. And please, you and Kai must keep this kingdom safe. Arendelle is still not fully recovered from what happened."

"Of course, dear. You can count on us!"

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and cast a final glance around her home. She wouldn't be gone long, hopefully, so she wasn't too sad when she walked through the gates toward the courtyard.

Outside, she came upon Kristoff and the woman, Lena, in each other's faces, arguing loudly. At their feet, Olaf was scurrying around, trying to calm the tension.

"-time, he's coming with us!" Kristoff yelled.

"No, he isn't! He's a _snowman_! Do you honestly believe something made out of snow will be helpful at all, given where we'll be going?"

"Enough!" Elsa said forcefully as she got closer. Placing her belongings on Kristoff's sled, she turned back to the pair. "What is the problem?"

"Elsa, tell this…_hothead_ that Olaf is coming with us!"

"And you tell Frost-for-Brains that he isn't! He'll only slow us down and that's if he doesn't melt on the way there!"

"Olaf assisted us when I cast Arendelle into an eternal winter. He will not slow us down," she tried to explain to Lena.

Lena crossed her arms. "No. He's not coming."

"He won't melt."

The firewoman cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because last time I checked, he's made out of snow. Snow _does _melt."

Elsa frowned. "Do you see the flurry above his head?"

"No, I actually can't see."

Elsa ignored the snarky comment and continued on. "Place your hand underneath it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it."

Lena smirked at the forceful tone. "Of course, Your Majesty." She made a show of approaching Olaf and sticking her hand above his head. She looked back at the queen. "Is something supposed to be happening?"

Elsa chuckled. "It already is. Look for yourself."

Lena glanced at her hand and was surprised to see a thin layer of frost building over it. She pulled her hand back. "I see."

"You can rest assured he will not melt."

Lena nodded slowly. "Very well." She glared down at Olaf who just smiled brightly at her.

"Ooh, I don't think I introduced myself yet! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

She shook her head. "Ridiculous." She knelt down to look him in the eyes. "If you slow us down, Olaf, I'll be giving you a _very _warm hug."

Olaf, oblivious to the threat, just smiled even brighter and nodded. "Oh, yay! I love hugs!"

Elsa, however, did catch on to the threat and frowned at Lena, who just smiled innocently back at her.

Kristoff, having finished feeding Sven a carrot, looked at Lena. "You haven't told us where we're going."

"We will be traveling to the Southern Isles. Or, more specifically, behind it."

Both Kristoff and Elsa groaned. "Of course it has to be there," Kristoff muttered.

"I take it there is some animosity between the two kingdoms?" Lena asked.

Elsa nodded. "Considering one of its princes seduced my sister, then left her to die, and tried to kill me, yes."

"Huh. That sounds unpleasant. Rest assured, we will be staying as far from the castle as we can."

"Excellent." Elsa thought for a moment. "Won't we need a ship for this journey?"

Lena shook her head. "No. We'll be traveling on foot."

"Why is that?"

"Well, like any good kingdom should, the Southern Isles checks each and every ship that comes into harbor."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I'd just rather not draw attention to us." Her reply was quick. _Almost too quick…like she'd anticipated this conversation and had come up with a response beforehand, _Elsa thought. _Is she hiding something?_

"Elsa?" Kristoff whispered, so only she could hear. "Are you alright?"

She mustered a smile, pushing her suspicions to the back of her mind. "I'm fine." Returning her attention to Lena, she nodded. "You're the one helping us, so we'll travel as you want."

"Excellent." Putting her fingers in her mouth, she whistled twice. Loud and shrill, the noise carried pretty far and farther still when a sudden warm wind gusted over them.

Still looking at Lena, the queen was able to see her choice of attire when the gust of wind lifted her cloak and it billowed out behind her.

She wore a pair of dark trousers, brown boots, and a sleeveless red tunic. At her hip, a sheathed sword was secured to her belt. On her left shoulder, a blood-red mark of some kind, shaped like a flame, looked to be…branded onto her skin. Her arms, taut with lean muscle, were adorned in scars. Some were no longer than a couple inches while others were long, jagged and downright scary looking.

The small gasp that left her mouth shocked the queen. When Lena glanced back, she followed the queen's eyes to her arms and smiled a smile that didn't reach her amber (orange in the light) eyes. "Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Of course…my apologies."

Lena shrugged. "It's alright."

A loud snort pulled Lena's attentions back toward the direction of the square, where a large black horse was running toward her. When the horse reached them, it slid to a smooth stop and butted its head toward the firewoman, who grinned and scratched its muzzle.

"Kristoff, Your Majesty, Olar, Sven, meet Elliot."

Olaf immediately jumped up and attempted to hug Elliot's leg but the horse snorted again and pushed him back with a hoof.

"Easy, boy," Lena calmed the stallion. "Sorry. He takes a while to warm up to new people." She rubbed his muzzle again. "These are friends, Elliot. Play nice."

The horse snorted but lowered his head to lightly push his nose into Olaf's face. Olaf squealed and hugged him. "Aww…you're such a cute horse!"

Lena laughed at the sight. "You know, I'm beginning to think having the snowman around won't be so bad."

Olaf then hopped over and hugged Lena around the leg. "Thank you, Lena! You're so nice! And you're _really _warm!"

The firewoman looked unsure of what to do with the snowman latched onto her, so Elsa took pity and gently coaxed Olaf away. "I don't think she's much of a hugger, Olaf."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the snowman apologized.

Lena's face reddened slightly out of embarrassment and she ran a hand through her raven locks. "Uh, it's alright." Clearing her throat, she straightened up and began checking over Elliot's saddle. "Are we ready?"

Kristoff, following in her footsteps, checked over his sled and Sven. "Yeah." He began frowning, however, as he checked again. "Wait, there's not enough room on here for more than one person." He silently wished for his old sled. While not as nice as the new one he'd received from his wife and sister-in-law, it had been bigger.

"You can ride on Elliot, if you'd like," Lena offered Elsa.

Elsa gifted her with a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I prefer walking when I can anyway."

"Thank you." The queen approached the horse, who snorted lightly. She was slightly surprised when Lena held out a hand to help her onto the horse. She didn't let it show, however, and graciously took the older woman's hand.

The feeling that shot through her when their skin connected was…indescribable. When she looked at Lena, she could tell the other woman felt it too.

It was by no means unpleasant, though. Elsa quickly dropped her hand when she was settled on Elliot. Lena was still staring at her, a thoughtful look on her face. After a few moments, she shook her head and looked away, taking Elliot's reins in her right hand to begin leading him toward the square.

* * *

"Why don't I take the lead?" Kristoff called ahead. "I know these mountains pretty well."

Lena didn't bother looking back. "Lead on."

Sven and the sled passed them by. "Something tells me he doesn't like being the follower," Lena murmured.

Elsa, who'd barely heard her, stifled a laugh behind her hand. "I think you're right."

The firewoman snapped her head up. "You heard that."

"Yes."

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"It's alright. You spoke the truth."

Lena opened her mouth but closed it again once she noticed the flakes falling from the darkening sky. "What the-? How is it snowing right now? It's the middle of summer."

Her question was answered when they rounded a corner and the magnificent ice palace came into view. "I see." She looked up at Elsa. "Did you make that?"

"Yes."

Lena nodded with a grin. "I'll admit, I'm very impressed."

Out of nowhere, a large ball of snow flew through the air and landed right on top of the firewoman, who disappeared under the white completely with an audible, "Oof!"

Elsa went to jump off Elliot but the snow quickly melted, revealing a frowning and slightly smoking Lena. "Did you do that?" she asked Elsa accusingly.

"No, that must have been Marshmallow," the queen realized with a sigh. "He's very protective of me."

"Who?"

"Marshmallow!" Olaf exclaimed. "You'll get to meet him soon!"

"Who?" Lena repeated.

Her question was once again answered when they grew closer and a particularly large pile of snow reared up, eventually taking the form of the castle's, and Elsa's, protector. "That's a…Marshmallow?" Lena asked.

"No, silly! Marshmallow is his name!" Olaf answered before hopping off to greet the ice monster.

"You made…him too?"

"Yes."

The firewoman shook her head, smiling. "Surprise after surprise. You sure aren't what I would've expected in a queen."

"Is that…wrong?" Elsa asked quietly.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't mean…it's a good thing, really! It's a refreshing change of pace from the other stuffier monarchs."

"You know royalty?"

Lena cast a glance back at her. "Is that…wrong?" she mocked.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like-." She stopped once she heard the laughter. "Relax, Your Majesty, I was joking. I've met my fair share of royalty in the past and I've only just met you but you're already a lot more pleasant to be around."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

They fell into a long silence. Up ahead, Kristoff was attempting to explain to Olaf why Marshmallow could not join them when a loud howl permeated the otherwise quiet air.

His head whipped around to his other companions a little ways behind. "Oh no."

Another howl was heard. "Wolves," Lena muttered. A snarl, a snap of teeth, and suddenly, a huge pack of around fifteen made themselves known and surrounded the two women and the horse.

Elliot snorted worriedly, kicking at the ground. "Shh…it's alright, boy. We're alright," the firewoman soothed him. She pulled out her sword quickly and brandished it toward a wolf that was getting a bit too brave. The wolf snarled at her and backed up only slightly.

"They're hungry," she whispered to Elsa. "That makes them twice as dangerous. We need to move."

Marshmallow suddenly roared and started charging toward the fray, intent on protecting the queen. Unfortunately, he just caused all hell to break loose. The wolves, as a coordinated unit, started their attack.

Lena, after sidestepping a swipe, plunged her weapon deep into the 'braver' animal as it landed. It let out a dying whine and was still. A fellow wolf, intent on avenging its fallen packmate, rushed toward her. Able to rake its claws deeply across her right shoulder, its snarl of triumph quickly turned to a howl of pain as the firewoman shot out her uninjured arm and set the wolf aflame.

Cradling her shoulder, Lena then ran the short distance to Elliot and jumped on behind Elsa, slipping her arms around the waist of the queen and snapping the reins. "Let's go, Elliot!"

Elliot took off in a frantic gallop, Sven not far behind, and the wolves started to chase them. Sven, held down with the weight of the sled and Kristoff, could not run as fast and the wolves were slowly gaining on them.

Lena knew that there was a jump up ahead but feared that Sven would be unable to breach it, at least not without losing the sled. The noise of the chase was rather loud, so she leaned in closer to the queen, coming up with a plan. "Your Majesty, there is a gap up ahead. I fear that Sven won't be able to make it with the sled."

Elsa turned slightly, trying to ignore the feeling of the firewoman's…assets softly pressing into her back. "What should we do?"

Lena pointed. "When we jump, create a platform of ice where I tell you. Once Sven and the sled are safe, I'll destroy it."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"No, but do you have a better idea?"

Elsa did not. Lena urged Elliot to go faster when she could spot the jump. When they reached the gap, Elliot leaped. As they soared through the air, Lena pointed out where Elsa should conjure the ice. She did and they landed safely on the other side.

The firewoman quickly pulled the horse's reins around so they were facing the way they came. Kristoff was close to where the leap had to be made. "Come on, Sven!" he cried.

Sven's hooves left the ground and came down on actual snow, while the sled clanged and skidded on the ice, ultimately remaining upright. A couple of wolves who'd been right on Sven's heels made the jump as well, thinking to land safely on the ice but Lena let loose a fireball that shattered the platform to pieces, causing the wolves to fall into the abyss below.

The rest of the wolves skidded to a halt on the opposite side, snapping their teeth. Lena shot another fireball to scare them off.

As the danger was over, Lena let go of the reins and slid from Elliot's saddle, ignoring the sharp pain from her shoulder as well as the fleeting sadness. It had been a while since she'd had someone in her arms, so to speak…

"You're hurt."

Lena looked up into the queen's concerned icy blue eyes. Chuckling, she shook her head. "It's no big deal. I've had much worse." Walking over to the sled, she dug through one of her packs until she pulled out white bandages. "Good thing I packed these. I'm always getting injured."

Her wound was still bleeding freely. She pressed her other hand to it and winced as the skin hissed and sizzled. Once the bleeding stopped, she attempted to wrap the bandages around but failed. Looking back up at Elsa, she smiled sheepishly. "Do you think you could help me with this?"

"Of course!" Elsa dismounted and took the bandages from the firewoman. Carefully, she began wrapping the bandages around the gashes.

Lena was silent, simply watching her. When the queen finished, the older woman shook herself out of her stupor and nodded her thanks. She offered up her hand to help Elsa back onto Elliot. When their skin touched, the feeling from before returned. Looking into the queen's eyes, she smiled softly and let go of her hand.

"You two alright?" Both women turned their attention to Kristoff, who was shooting them an odd look.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes, I think we're fine. Let's continue."

Lena smirked. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

"We should stop here for the night."

Kristoff frowned. "Why? Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then why stop?"

She shot him a look. "Elliot needs to rest."

"He doesn't look tired."

The air started to grow very hot, despite the snow around them. Taking a deep breath, Lena calmed herself. "Look, I understand that you're in a hurry. But we need to do this in a timely fashion. A couple more hours will be too much for Elliot. We can rest for tonight and get started in the morning or we can keep going and render my horse useless for an even longer time. Which do you prefer?"

"Fine! We'll rest," he said with a huff.

"Thank you."

Kristoff and Elsa got to work on making camp, laying out bedrolls and making a pit for a fire. Lena led Elliot a little ways away and looked at the ground. "I guess this is a good spot." She raised her hand and concentrated. A small, but heat-intensive flame coiled out and disintegrated the first few inches of snow, revealing steaming water underneath. Elliot leaned down, sniffing, and drew back with a snort.

Lena sighed. "I'm sorry. It isn't easy to melt the snow without making the water hot as well. We'll just wait until it cools, then."

Elliot huffed and curled up on the ground, chewing at the snow. Lena noticed and lightly cuffed him. "Hey! I went to all that trouble to make this for you!"

He snorted, amused, and continued what he was doing. Lena just rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground next to him, using the horse as a backrest. "You're so ungrateful."

Olaf then hopped over and peered down at the steaming water. "Did you do that?"

Lena nodded. "I did."

"How?"

She smiled. "I'll show you." She tapped his head softly. "You may want to step back, however."

"Okay!" Olaf moved back a few paces.

The firewoman repeated her earlier actions close to the first hole, so the makeshift sauna grew larger.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Olaf marveled.

Lena shrugged. "It's one of the least cool things I can do, actually."

"Really? What else can you do?"

She hesitated under his questioning. "Uh, well…all sorts of things, I guess."

"Can I see?"

"Hmm. I don't know…it gets pretty hot. Will that flurry of yours keep you safe?"

"Yes it will!" Elsa called.

Lena smirked to herself, unnoticed by all but Olaf. "Alright then, little guy, I'll show you a bit of what I can do."

"Yay!"

She stood up, using Elliot as a crutch, and walked a little ways away, Olaf hopping behind her. "Why are you moving farther this way?" the snowman questioned.

"I don't want to burn all of our stuff."

"Oh! That makes sense."

Controlling her breathing, she began her routine, Olaf happily clapping along and voicing his excitement at the proper moments.

Back at the camp, Kristoff dusted his hands off. "There! We're finished." He turned to Elsa but her eyes were focused on Lena.

She was completely entranced by the older woman. The flames she conjured, the moves she went through, it all looked like an elegant dance.

"Uh, Elsa?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Kristoff. Did you say something?"

"Not yet." He took a turn watching Lena. "What do you think of her?"

The queen shrugged. "We've known her all of a day. It's a bit early to form opinions, don't you think?"

"Maybe but considering she was part of the cult that kidnapped my wife and your sister, do you think we can trust her?"

Elsa turned back to Lena, her brow furrowing. The firewoman had just finished her 'dance' and was walking back toward them, Olaf chatting happily to her. She held out a hand and allowed a flame to sit on her open palm. Olaf reached out, enthralled.

Suddenly, his entire stick arm caught fire. "Olaf!" Kristoff ran over and grabbed the stick, throwing it into the hole Lena created. He then turned on her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't!"

"Clearly! Look what you did to our friend!"

Lena looked worriedly at Olaf. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm not hurt. I mean, my arm is gone, but I'm okay!"

Elsa moved closer to them, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Kristoff, calm down."

"No! She could've killed him!"

"I'm sorry!" she said again. Suddenly, she began grinning. Kristoff was practically livid. "What are you smiling about?"

"Wait here!" She took off back the way they'd come.

Elsa took the lull to reprimand Kristoff. "There was no need for you to get that angry."

"What do you mean? She could've melted him!"

"He's created by my magic. I could've easily made him again."

Kristoff paused. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Clearly," she said with a small smile. "It would do well not to anger her, wouldn't you think? She's our only chance of finding Anna."

He dropped his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to."

Right on cue, Lena ran back into view, one hand gripping her sword and the other gripping a large branch. When she reached them, she looked Olaf. "Uh, this was the smallest one I could find." Holding it out to him, she realized that the branch was bigger than the snowman. "Hmm. Let's see if I can't cut it down to size."

She hacked away at it until it was the right size and then popped it into place. "There. Better?"

"I love it!" Olaf hugged her arm. "Thank you!"

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

She looked up at Kristoff, her face somber. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put him in danger." Her gaze dropped. "Sometimes I forget…"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's alright. You were just being protective."

"Ooh, Lena! Can you show me more now?" Olaf asked.

She chuckled. "Not tonight, Olaf. I think that's enough excitement for now, don't you?"

"Oh, okay…" He looked so down; Lena couldn't help but try to cheer him up. She looked at Elsa. "Is the fire built yet?"

"No."

"Olaf, would you like to watch me make the fire?"

He brightened. "Oh, yay!"

The two walked off toward the camp. Elsa nudged Kristoff. "She ran off in the dead of night for him. Tell you anything?"

"Hmph."

* * *

Later that night, Elsa awoke in a fright. _Just another nightmare…she's alright, Elsa. Anna is alright._

Sighing, she went to turn over but a flickering light caught her attention. Against her better judgment, she got up and went to investigate.

Lena was sitting, cross-legged, in the snow, bouncing a ball of fire between her hands. As Elsa got closer, she didn't turn. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Elsa shook her head before realizing the other woman couldn't see it. "No, I was already awake."

When the queen sat beside her, Lena stole a quick glance. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"

"How did you know that?"

"I can read it in your face."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence. Lena quickly stole another look at the queen, thinking Elsa wouldn't notice. Even when she was weary with sleep, the younger woman still looked beautiful to Lena.

_Wait, what?_

Elsa started playing around with her magic, allowing snowflakes to float in the air around her.

"Must be nice," Lena sighed.

"What do you mean?"

The firewoman pointed at a snowflake twirling through the air. "You're able to create things with your magic. Your palace, Marshmallow, Olaf…anything you want, it looks like."

"Your powers are beautiful too," Elsa found herself replying.

The other woman snorted. "Really?" She held out her hand, a flame bursting to life. "It's fire. You can't make anything out of it. You can't build a breathtaking palace or a happy-go-lucky snowman. It only knows how to destroy."

"Do you really believe that?"

"How can I believe otherwise?" Her voice cracked at the end. "These powers…they've never caused me anything but pain."

Elsa could sense a story behind the other woman's words but chose not to press it for now. They hardly knew one another. And from the pain barely hidden in Lena's voice, the queen could easily guess the story was a tragic one.

She instead chose to change the subject. "What is this mark on your arm?" A delicate hand softly ran across the skin, the owner not thinking.

Lena smiled to herself. "It's the mark of the cult. We're a proud race and we want the world to know who we are."

"You speak as if you're still part of them."

The older woman's smile dropped. "They took me in and gave me a home after..." She trailed off, looking forlornly at the sky.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, no, it's alright. I can only assume you'd be curious." She turned to look at the queen, a grin starting to spread. "Tell you what: you can ask any questions about them that you'd like but I reserve the right to answer only those that I choose."

Elsa laughed into her hand. "Alright, sounds good."

"So, my Lady, what is your first question?"

"Hmm…how did you get this mark?"

"It's branded onto the skin magically."

"Could my powers do that?"

Lena frowned. "I don't actually know. I suppose the only way to find out is to try it."

"Would you like to be my practice dummy?" Elsa teased.

Lena laughed. "I think we need to know each other a little better first."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Of course. Any other questions?"

"How long were you a member of this cult?"

"Nearly thirteen years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Did you already know how to use your powers before you joined them?"

"Yes and no."

When Lena didn't elaborate, Elsa just continued on. "What was it like with them?"

"There was never a dull moment, that's for sure. They trained me extensively, not only in the use of my powers but also in several different weapon types."

"Was it all training?"

"Mostly, yes. In their eyes, we were superior to the common people and needed to spend every day proving it. That was one of their many sentiments I didn't share."

"Okay. So, do you have any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"What?"

"Well, it seems only fair."

"You continue to surprise me, Your Majesty."

"Actually, I do have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you continue to avoid using my name?"

"Pardon?"

"This entire time, you've referred to me as 'Your Majesty' or 'My Lady' or 'My Queen'. I do have a name."

"I know. I was always taught to treat royalty with respect."

"While I can commend that, you don't have to. 'Elsa' is fine."

"As you say, My Lady." Lena grinned widely to let Elsa know she was kidding. "I will try to work on it…Elsa."

Ignoring the warm spark that traveled up her spine when Lena spoke her name, Elsa nodded. "Thank you. So, questions?"

"Why did you create your ice palace? And Marshmallow? And Olaf?" The three questions came tumbling out of the older woman's mouth one after the other. She ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, that was a lot at once."

"It's okay. Do you know of how I cast Arendelle into an eternal winter?"

"I can't say I've heard the tale, no."

As Elsa began relaying the story, back at camp, Kristoff awoke for a small time. Hearing the voices, he turned his head to see the two women sitting barely a foot apart. What caught his attention, however, was the smile on Elsa's face.

It was the first genuine smile he'd seen from her in a long time.

Letting a smile of his own grace his face, he rolled over and closed his eyes, silently wishing Anna was there to witness it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I done. Did you like? Did you not like? Lemme know!**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


End file.
